


All about you.

by chanmosphere



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fingering, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Omega Chanyeol, PWP, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Wolf AU, alpha baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: Baekhyun would do anything to ease his omega's insecurities.





	All about you.

Baekhyun has always being a great partner. Sweet, loving and caring, everything Chanyeol always wanted. He loves to wake up wrapped up under him even when Chanyeol is a head taller than Baekhyun, nuzzling his nose on his alpha's neck, inhaling that intoxicating smell that drives him crazy at the smallest of provocations. He loves the way Baekhyun's nose scrunches up first thing in the morning when Chanyeol lets his own scent emanate from his body as a clear invitation, he loves the way Baekhyun gasps every time, still on his sleepy daze and bucks his hips down to press his hardening erection against Chanyeol's thigh.

Chanyeol loves the way Baekhyun kisses him, sometimes hungrily and hot, and sometimes sweet and tender. He loves the way Baekhyun's delicate but strong hands wander around his body, not daring to leave any inch of skin untouched. He loves the way those slender fingers run through his hair, the way they curl around his neck and the way they grip at his cock on their more intimates encounters. Sometimes Chanyeol likes it rough and fast, and sometimes he likes it soft and slow. And Baekhyun always gives him what he wants.

Chanyeol loves the way his alpha takes care of him, how he always worries about his well-being even when he's ripping him in half with his cock. Chanyeol loves the soothing hands on his back and the fleeting kisses on his shoulder blades, he loves the sometimes sweet, sometimes dirty words Baekhyun whispers in his ear. Chanyeol loves the way Baekhyun's lips wrap around his cock, the way he sucks, bites and the way he licks every drop of his scent, as if Chanyeol were the most delicious treat he's ever tasted. He loves the way Baekhyun frowns when he's about to come, how he bares his teeth and growls deeply when his orgasm hits him; how sexy he looks all sweaty and with Chanyeol's scent all over him, how adorable he looks when he's lying on his side, panting and with his lips pursed as he concentrates on trying to breath. But that's something Chanyeol would never admit out loud.

Chanyeol loves the way Baekhyun looks at him. When they're sitting at the table having breakfast, when Chanyeol wakes up hours later to a smiling alpha, when they're on their usual Friday movie night and Baekhyun completely forgets about everything but the tall omega snuggling against his body. Chanyeol loves the way Baekhyun touches him, when there's no sexual implications involved. He loves how the alpha grabs his hand when they're walking on the streets, squeezing their linked fingers and giving him that small, sweet smile that only Baekhyun can give; the way his arms sometimes wrap around his waist possessively and pulls him closer in order to stake a claim when the alpha thinks there's too many people ogling at _his_ omega.

Chanyeol can't complain, he loves everything about Baekhyun. Everything Baekhyun does and everything he doesn't. Everything he says and everything he keeps to himself. Chanyeol loves the way Baekhyun moves, the way he breathes and the way he eats; he loves the way he walks and the way he runs. Chanyeol loves the way he frowns when he's worried, the way he laughs when he's happy and the way his chest heaves up and down when he's angry.

Baekhyun is his everything, his entire life and world but lately... lately, there's something that has been squeezing his heart and constricting his stomach, something that has been stealing his sleep and concentration during the day.

The need to mate.

They've been together for five years and it's not easy to forget the day they met and the way Baekhyun courted him until he agreed to go out with him. Chanyeol can't forget the first time the alpha's scent took over his body, the feeling running in his blood. He can't forget the first time they touched and kissed, the first time Baekhyun told him he loved him and how much he wanted him to be his. How much he wanted to wake up and go to sleep with the omega next to him, cook him breakfast and give him everything he always wanted and needed.

That's why Chanyeol can't understand. He can't think of a reason why Baekhyun would always avoid the subject, why every time Chanyeol remotely mentions something related to mating, Baekhyun would use a million excuses to not talk about it, changing the topic or distracting him with other things. The omega has the alpha's scent printed all over him, Chanyeol _belongs_ to Baekhyun.

There's no Chanyeol without Baekhyun, and that only scares the omega to no end because maybe, Baekhyun doesn't love him the same way Chanyeol loves him, maybe he doesn’t feel the same way, maybe the alpha never intended to take their relationship that level. Mating is a big deal, a big commitment that maybe Baekhyun is not willing to take, not with him at least.

Chanyeol blinks the tears away and swallows the hard lump in his throat. He's been sitting on the couch with a blanket draped around his shoulders and chocolate bars' wrappings all around him. He sniffles, hating the feeling of his heart beating slowly and painfully inside his chest and how his stomach churns every time he thinks about what he's going to do. Chanyeol has decided to talk with his alpha, let him know about his worries and doubts, he knows Baekhyun will understand. Chanyeol also needs to know what goes on the alpha's mind, what is he thinking, what _does_ he wants. If their relationship is about to end, he needs to be ready, physically and emotionally.

So when the door of their shared apartment opens, his body stiffens and his heart sinks deep in his stomach and a sudden wave of nausea hits him. He's not ready. He's not ready to leave everything he knows and loves behind.

"Yeol?" Baekhyun's voice calls him from the foyer; he's probably toeing his shoes off and removing his jacket. "Are you home?"

"Living room." Chanyeol says, voice a bit muffled by the way he holds a part of the blanket near his mouth, but knows Baekhyun can perfectly hear him.

"I'm so tired." Baekhyun groans as he slumps in the couch next to Chanyeol. He moves around a little, angling himself on a way he can wrap his arm around the omega's torso and bury his nose on Chanyeol's neck. The omega gasps and if Baekhyun noticed it, which he most likely did, doesn't comment on it. He just nuzzles his skin, using the scent of his partner to help him relax. "I missed you so much." Baekhyun mumbles, hot breath fanning over his skin. Chanyeol shivers.

"How was work?" Chanyeol manages to ask.

Baekhyun hums, his tongue tracing a wet trail from the middle of his neck to his ear. "Same as always, but I just wanted to come home to you." The alpha mumbles and those words are what makes Chanyeol think that maybe he's wrong. Baekhyun has never given him any reasons to believe he doesn't love him, aside from the mating issue, the alpha is always telling him how much he adores him. But then again, _why_...?

"R-really?" He stutters at the same time he tilts his head to the side to give Baekhyun more space. Chanyeol curses under his breath.

Baekhyun then stops. A frown forming on his face as a new scent fills his nostrils. He didn't notice it before, his brain too tired to even think and the desire to have Chanyeol close bigger than anything else, plus the fact that the omega had tried to hide it. It's a scent he hasn't smell in years, not since the first time they met and it was hard for Chanyeol to express his feelings towards the alpha. It's a scent filled of insecurities and doubts, full of fear. Chanyeol is scared... of _him_? Baekhyun shakes his head trying to get rid of the thoughts, that can't be, it's simply not right. Something in his chest tightens and it hurts.

Baekhyun pulls away to get a better view of his omega. Chanyeol is looking down, chewing on his lower lip and fidgeting with his fingers on his lap. The alpha doesn't like what he's seeing, too used to having a bubbly, chatty and chirpy Chanyeol around, all smiles and pouts, clingy and handsy. Not that somber version sitting next to him.

"What's wrong?" His tone is harsher than he intended it to be.

"W-what?" Chanyeol stutters again, but this time he does turn to look at him with wide, surprised eyes.

"What's wrong, Yeol?" Baekhyun tries hard to soften his voice.

"Nothing?"

"Are you telling me or asking me?" The alpha quirks an eyebrow.

"Telling you?"

Baekhyun scoffs. "Come on. You know you can't lie to me, I can _smell_ you."

Chanyeol lets out a long sigh and closes his eyes for a short second, managing to gather some courage and speak. "It's just... you know... about that topic..."

"What topic?"

"Mating." Chanyeol says, but no sound comes out of his mouth.

"What?"

"Mating." He says louder. Chanyeol can see the way the alpha's body tenses.

"We've talked about that."

"No we haven't. Every time I bring the subject you avoid it or change it. Baek─"

"I'm too tired for this, Yeol─"

"See? You're doing it again!"

"I'm not─"

"If you don't want it... if you don't want _me_ , then you should just say it so I can leave you to find someone you─"

"What are you even saying?" Baekhyun interrupts him, shifting closer and taking the omega's face in his hands. "Why would you think that?" He mumbles.

"I think it's obvious. I should have known that just because you say you love me doesn't mean that you want me as your mate. Maybe you want someone less clumsy and smarter. Someone who can cook without burning the walls and ceiling of your kitchen, someone with a better job or─"

"Chanyeol, shut up." Baekhyun grunts, the scowl on his face deepening. Chanyeol shuts his mouth and waits. "You're wrong. You're completely wrong. You have no idea how hard it is for me to hold back every time we make love. How hard it is to resist you."

"Then why don't you─"

Baekhyun sighs and let go of Chanyeol's face. "Because I don't want to tie you to me. I don't want you to feel like you don't have other options besides me. Because if you ever want to leave, I want to make it easy for you."

Chanyeol frowns, he can't believe what he's hearing right now. "Baekhyun─"

"I know I'm not perfect, but I love you and there's nothing else I would like more than to call you _officially_ mine."

"But I don't want anyone else. I don't ever want to leave; I don't want to have other options. It's you, it's always been you and it will forever be you." The omega mumbles, moving closer to the alpha. "I want to be yours."

Baekhyun curses and Chanyeol smirks as he leans in to press his lips on the older's, letting his scent wrap around the alpha. Baekhyun whines into the kiss, Chanyeol smells like caramel and coffee with a hint of chocolate when he's aroused and Baekhyun loves it, it makes his mouth water and the heat in his stomach starts to easily pile up to then move lower and lower. The alpha can feel his cock hardening inside his pants while Chanyeol pulls him closer, deepening the kiss and harshly shoving his tongue inside Baekhyun's mouth. Baekhyun groans, moving his hand up to curl his fingers on Chanyeol's hair and pulling back, forcing the omega to break the kiss. Chanyeol hisses, but doesn't fight it. A small moan leaves his mouth when the alpha circles his lips around his Adam’s apple and sucks.

Chanyeol shifts and squirms uncomfortably on the couch, already starting to feel the wetness seeping out of his asshole and dampening his sweatpants. He loves how easy his body's responses are to Baekhyun's ministrations, the alpha hasn't even move his lips from his neck and Chanyeol can feel his cock painfully hard inside his pants.

"Baek." He mumbles and swallows the hard lump in his throat. The alpha ignores him, he keeps nibbling at the tender skin of his neck, sucking harsh and then licking to sooth the red mark that will definitely bruise for tomorrow.

Baekhyun pulls on the collar of his thin white shirt, quickly moving to latch his lips on his collarbone and sucks. Chanyeol groans and his hips buck up involuntarily, he feels Baekhyun smiling against his wet skin. The alpha removes the hand from around his neck and slides it down his chest, he stops at the hem of the shirt and feels the soft fabric between his fingers before slipping it inside, Chanyeol gasps at the cold feeling on his hot skin. Baekhyun doesn't waste any time and pulls it over, exposing Chanyeol's milky skin; he smirks, trailing his fingers up and stopping right above the omega's hardening nipples. Chanyeol bites his lip and looks down, expectantly; Baekhyun gives him a quick glance, but that's enough for Chanyeol to see the evil glint in his eyes, making the fire in his stomach stir; the alpha circles his finger around the pink skin, twirling and pulling until he gets what he wants and the soft nub is hard enough. The alpha hums, using his thumb to softly rub at the abused patch of skin.

"Oh god." Chanyeol groans when Baekhyun does the same to his other nipple. "Baek... please." His voice is barely a whisper, but he knows Baekhyun can perfectly hear him.

"Yes, baby?" Baekhyun asks distractedly, still playing with his skin.

"Please─ _ah!_ " Chanyeol screams when Baekhyun replaces his fingers with his mouth. The alpha latches at his nipples eagerly, sucking and tasting the salty taste of his skin, biting and humming in appreciation, lapping at the reddening skin and sucking again. The living room is filled with the slurping noises of the alpha's actions on his body, it's filthy and obscene, but Chanyeol's hard cock twitches in anticipation. "Baekhyun!" Chanyeol gasps "I'm─"

The older lets him go with a loud pop of his mouth and wipes the remaining of drool from his chin and lips with the back of his hands. He doesn't let Chanyeol say anything else and pulls on his legs rather harshly to remove his pants and throw them somewhere in the floor, it doesn't come as a surprise to find out Chanyeol is not wearing any underwear. The omega shivers at the sudden cool breeze caressing his skin.

"Baek─"

"All fours." It's all Baekhyun says and Chanyeol obeys without any more words. He kneels on the couch and bends over, resting his forearms over the armrest and sticking his ass out for his alpha's enjoyment. Baekhyun lets out a sound akin to a growl from the back of his throat and Chanyeol breathing rages. The omega then feels a pair of hands moving up from his thighs to his ass cheeks, Baekhyun stops there to feel the soft skin. He kneads and squeezes, feeling the hot skin in his palms. "Let's see." He mumbles and spreads the omega's cheeks to get a better view of the dripping hole. "Oh, yeah." Baekhyun's voice comes out breathy. A slender finger moves down from his cleft and Chanyeol squeaks and pushes his hips out at the prodding digit around his slick hole. "So wet for me." The alpha keeps his voice low as he circles the rim of muscles, smearing the juices on the pale skin and using one hand to spread one cheek at the same time he slides one finger in, causing more slick to gush out. Chanyeol almost screams, he lets his head fall down to rest his forehead over his arms, mouth hung open and harsh puffs of breath leaving his lips.

Baekhyun plays for a while, pulling his finger out and pushing it in at an excruciatingly slow pace, hooking it around the inner muscles and pulling to let more juices pour out of the omega's body. Chanyeol is already out of breath, gasping and legs shaking while Baekhyun has his own fun. His cock is unbelievably hard and it hurts. He ruts down into nothing but thin air, looking for the much needed friction. Baekhyun removes his fingers then and the omega whines at the loss of contact; he looks over his shoulder when after a moment nothing happens, sucking in a breath in his stomach with a hard inhale at what he sees: Baekhyun keeps his hand up in front of his face, rubbing his wet fingers and parting them, the omega's sticky juices stretching on a thin line and breaking. Baekhyun hums and brings his fingers closer to his nose, closing his eyes and taking a deep sniff. "You smell so good." Then, with his eyes locking with the omega's he smirks before taking his fingers in his mouth. Chanyeol's breathe hitches as he watches his alpha suck and lick his own juices with much gusto, humming and moaning around the digits as he licks them clean. "And taste so good." The omega whines, feeling his dick twitch painfully again. He hides his face, a bit embarrassed from the alpha's actions, Baekhyun has never done something like that before.

Baekhyun smiles fondly at the flush of red on his omega's ears and neck, but it's quickly forgotten when Chanyeol suddenly gasps and bucks his hips. The alpha looks down to see how Chanyeol spreads his legs even further, one hand curling around his shaft to give it a few lazy strokes. In that position Baekhyun gets a better look of the younger's hole, he watches it clench and unclench hungrily into nothing, slickness gushing out and dripping to his thighs. The alpha licks his lips and stands up to get rid of his clothes, exchanging looks in between the way Chanyeol's hand moves up and down, tugging and squeezing and smearing the few droplets of pre-cum on the tip, and how his hole leaks in want.

Chanyeol doesn't expect what comes next, his brain fuzzy and preoccupied with getting himself a bit of relief, so he screams loud and deep when he feels something wet prodding at his entrance. Baekhyun pushes his tongue in once, just to get a better taste of the omega, then he licks and laps at the wet skin, sucking to leave more marks; but it's too much, he wraps his arms around the omega's waist and buries his face in between his asscheeks, shoving his tongue in and licking everything he can inside. Baekhyun removes Chanyeol's hand from his dick to replace it with his own and squeezes. Chanyeol moans and groans at the doubled feeling, the muscles of his stomach contracting and his legs about to give up.

The alpha fucks him with his tongue, pulling in and out at a rapid pace, matching with the movements of his hand. The slurping noises fill the room along with more moans and growls; Chanyeol pushes his hips back, needing more, his head too far gone to think clearly about the alpha with his face and tongue buried deep inside his asshole.

"B-Baek." Chanyeol stutters. Baekhyun hums, the slight vibration of his voice travels from the back of his throat to his tongue and Chanyeol feels it, sending all his senses into overdrive. Chanyeol doesn't get to say anything else as he comes with a sharp cry, loads of white staining the alpha's hand and the black fabric of their couch.

Baekhyun pulls back with a deep intake of breath and wipes his mouth his hand, smiling widely and satisfied at the way Chanyeol is breathing, harshly and uneven, chest heavily moving up and down, the muscles of his stomach and thighs spasming and toes curling as he tries to keep himself breathing and conscious.

Baekhyun moves to kneel behind the omega, hovering above him and leaning in, hands soothingly caressing from his thighs and up to his sides and chest. He leaves a trail of fleeting kisses on the sweaty skin of his shoulders in order to help his omega to come back from his dazed state. Chanyeol keeps his eyes close, breathing still raging but enjoying the feeling of Baekhyun's soft lips on his skin. But then, Baekhyun hardness rubs on his cleft and Chanyeol shivers rather violently at the overstimulation and it’s enough to make his cock hard again. Baekhyun smirks and thrusts up, causing Chanyeol to push his hips back, asking for more, something that the alpha is eager to give him. He takes his cock with his hand and presses the tip against the still wet hole without pushing in and then rubs up and down, smearing Chanyeol's juices all over his shaft. Chanyeol's mewls and moans are soft, he lets himself enjoy the hardness of his alpha's dick preparing him for what's about to come.

Baekhyun kisses his back again, he moves up with his lips until he reaches his nape and continues behind his ear. He playfully sucks and bites on his earlobe, causing a shiver to run down his spine. The alpha stops then, pressing his lips on his ear and shoving his tongue in before speaking.

"I'm gonna fill you up with so much cum." The alpha mumbles and purposely moans, igniting the fire in Chanyeol's stomach once again. "So much that you will be bearing my pups by tomorrow." A small hand traces soothing patterns on his back. "Would you like that?"

Chanyeol lets out a deep moan. "Yes. _Yes_ , please." He breaths out and pushes his ass back.

Baekhyun growls. "Turn around." The alpha doesn't wait for the younger to do it on his own, he takes him by the shoulders and roughly turns him around. Chanyeol falls on his back with a gasp and Baekhyun spreads his legs to accommodate himself in between. The alpha grinds down, giving Chanyeol the friction he had been wanting. The omega moans and rolls his head back. "How do you want it, baby?" Baekhyun asks as he starts grinding again, supporting his hands on either side of Chanyeol's head, but the omega is too distracted on the feeling to answer. Baekhyun growls and curls his fingers on the younger's hair and pulls. "I asked you a question." He hisses and Chanyeol groans. " _How_ do you want it?" Baekhyun grinds and keeps the pressure. Chanyeol scrambles a little, hands moving up to Baekhyun's back and nails digging into the skin.

" _A-ah!_ F-fast─ oh god!" He exclaims when Baekhyun adds even more pressure. "A-and ha- _hard_." Chanyeol finally manages to say, letting out a sigh of relief when Baekhyun lifts his hips.

Baekhyun takes his cock and rubs it along the cleft, feeling Chanyeol's hole clenching in want. "Ready?" Chanyeol nods and Baekhyun pushes in, the omega arches his back as the thick shaft enters him slowly, stretching him wider and wider.

The alpha remains still for a moment, letting Chanyeol to get used to his size. When the omega wraps his legs around his waist, Baekhyun takes it as his cue to start moving, slowly at first, enjoying the sensation of his omega's hole deliciously squeezing him. He leans in to take Chanyeol's lips, the younger welcomes him eagerly and circles his arms around the older's back to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. The alpha sucks and bites on his lower lip, leaving the skin red and swollen and using his tongue to sooth the abused skin.

Baekhyun breaks the kiss and straightens his back, he takes Chanyeol's legs and hooks them up his shoulders as his movements get faster and faster. Chanyeol arches his back and wriggles his ass down to meet his alpha's hard thrusts, the sound of skin slapping against skin now fills the room and the slicking noise every time Baekhyun pushes in and pulls out wraps him into a bubble of pleasure. The muscles of his stomach spasming at every lunge.

"Faster, faster." Chanyeol asks, the top of his head hitting against the armrest when Baekhyun complies.

The alpha grips at Chanyeol's legs to keep his own balance steady. He rolls his head back and lets out a loud moan, his hips thrusting as fast as he can while the swollen head of his cock graces the soft inner walls of his omega, the rim of muscles dragging along his hot skin and driving him crazy. Baekhyun angles his hips and then Chanyeol wails, back arching impossibly high and hands desperately looking for something to grasp at; the alpha smirks, knowing he has found his omega's prostate.

He keeps hitting the sensitive spot, growling at the strength he is using to keep his fast pace, but totally worth it at the sight of Chanyeol's face contorted in pleasure.

"Right there, right there." Chanyeol mewls. "Yes, yes! _Ah!_ "

Baekhyun slows down a little, his legs and hips already aching, but picks up again just a second later, pounding deeper and deeper, prodding at the now overstimulated bundle of nerves that has Chanyeol out of breath, wanting to scream, but throat so sore and dry that the only thing he can do is keep his mouth open to let the air in.

Baekhyun's thrust become erratic, deeper as he remains inside a few seconds longer with every thrust before pulling out again, he's starting to feel his knot swelling and his stomach clenching.

"Come on, do it." Chanyeol breaths out when he as well starts to feel his insides stretching even more as the knot swells. "Claim me."

Baekhyun lets out a deep growl and leans in, leaving a long and wet stripe where Chanyeol's neck meet his shoulder and then bites, sinking his teeth deep into the skin. Chanyeol moans, heat runs through his veins and smalls drops of blood pour out of the wound. Baekhyun tastes the metallic flavor and sucks a little to finally retrieve his sharp teeth; he licks the remaining blood from his lips and tongues at the wound to clean it, using his saliva to help it heal faster.

Chanyeol is in a daze, a feeling he's never felt before taking over his body, the heat is too much and the pleasure he's feeling is overwhelming. He doesn't notice when Baekhyun stops thrusting, his knot too swollen to keep pulling out; only when he feels warmth bathing his inner walls he looks at Baekhyun again, the alpha seems out of himself for a moment, breathing harshly and chest flushed by the previous actions.

The omega gasps when Baekhyun takes his still hard cock in his hand and pumps it rapidly until he's twitching and coming with long spurts of white in his alpha's hand and own stomach. Only then Baekhyun allows himself to fall over, not caring at all about the stickiness of the omega's cum smeared all over his skin. His knot's still swollen inside and leaking, Chanyeol can feel the warmth inside and nothing feels better than to be filled like this, the burn of his rim stretching pushed at the back of his mind.

Baekhyun rests his head over his shoulder, nuzzling at his neck as he starts to thrust again, very slowly, to milk himself dry and ride off the last of his orgasm. Chanyeol hums in content, tracing lazy and random patterns over the alpha's back, closing his eyes and feeling the delicious burn of his hole around the thick shaft.

"It feels good." Chanyeol mumbles.

"What?" Baekhyun asks, too immersed in his own orgasm.

"To have you inside like this. Filling me up so well."

"Don't say things like that." Baekhyun growls. "You’ll make me hard again."

Chanyeol laughs. "I wouldn't complain."

"Give me ten minutes."

"Shouldn't I be the one asking for ten minutes? I was the one taking it all in, after all."

"Shut up." He grumbles and Chanyeol giggles.

"I love you, I'm sorry for doubting you." The omega says after a minute of silence.

Baekhyun moves, pressing his still half-hard, half-swollen cock against Chanyeol's prostate and making him mewl.

"Don't, ever again." Baekhyun breaths out, his hips starting to grind down again.

Chanyeol moans and gasps, arms moving up to wrap around Baekhyun's shoulders. "What happened to your ten minutes? Ah!" He yelps when Baekhyun's cockhead presses his overstimulated bundle of nerves.

"Fuck it. I want you now." He growls. Chanyeol smiles and lets himself be manhandled by a very eager alpha once again.

 


End file.
